


Amarok Star - Omake

by Tacitamura



Series: L'Etoile de Nörrùnheim [5]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacitamura/pseuds/Tacitamura
Summary: Les aventures hypothétiques entre Sylfe et les gens d'Eel.Un ton plus léger pour se relaxer.
Series: L'Etoile de Nörrùnheim [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722337





	1. La proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour agrémenter la lecture je vous propose ici des petits OS qui dérivent en fait de délires avec ma soeur Sylfe concernant les situations incroyables qui pourraient arriver à nos persos.
> 
> Bon, c'est vrai, on devrait plutôt se concentrer sur l'histoire principale mais certaines situations étaient vraiment immanquables et on voulait vous les faire partager.

Leiftan était inquiet. Et une fois n’est pas coutume, il s’inquiétait de la santé mentale de l’un de ses compagnons à vrai dire. Pour être honnête il avait déjà abandonné l’idée d’une quelconque salvation pour le Vampires séducteur et l’elfe sadique, mais Valkyon avait toujours été son espoir d’un gardien serein et sain d’esprit. Malheureusement, ces derniers jours, il venait à en douter.  
  
Le premier incident était survenu quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu’il entrait dans la chambre du Chef des Obsidiennes pour lui parler d’une mission urgente. Valkyon ne l’avait pas entendu frapper, et lui-même n’avait pas eu la courtoisie d’attendre une réponse et avait ouvert, une liasse de documents qu’il révisait à la main. Mais sur quelle scène il était tombé !  
  
Devant lui, inconscient de l’intrusion, Valkyon, à genoux devant sa commode, une main sur le cœur, regardait avec le plus grand sérieux du monde Floppy, sa Musarose et était en train de lui dire :  
  
- **… je suis prêt à une douce pénitence…**  
  
Perturbé par cette vision pour le moins incongrue, Leiftan referma la porte aussitôt et resta un moment, la main sur la poignée, à essayer de se persuader que tout cela n’était qu’une illusion. Tentant de reprendre contenance, il eut à peine le temps de s’écarter lorsque la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau sur Valkyon, impassible comme à son habitude, qui le regardait d’un œil interrogatif :  
  
\- **Leiftan ? C’est toi qui as tenté d’entrer à l’instant ?  
  
\- Heu… Oui ?** bafouilla Leiftan, puis reprenant ses esprits, **j’ai des informations sur la prochaine mission que tu dois effectuer.**  
  
Dans le même temps il tendit la liasse de feuilles à son interlocuteur qui prit l’ensemble d’un air préoccupé et le remercia avant de refermer la porte. Leiftan douta alors de ce qu’il avait vu : peut être que le manque de sommeil lui avait fait voir des hallucinations. Grommelant, le Blond repartit dans les couloirs en se frottant les yeux d’une seule main.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Le deuxième incident se déroula la veille. Il venait s’enquérir des progrès d’Ezarel dans la formulation de sa nouvelle potion et se tenait sur le seuil du laboratoire. Si l’incident avec Floppy l’avait dérangé, cette fois-ci Leiftan était sûr qu’il resterait traumatisé à vie.  
  
Ezarel, assis sur un tabouret haut, les bras et les jambes croisées écoutait avec un sérieux déconcertant Valkyon, de nouveau à genoux :  
  
\- **… d’effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser…** déclamait Valkyon.  
  
Le Chef des Obsidiennes arborait un air énamouré assez travaillé et Ezarel semblait satisfait du résultat, au vu du sourire qui commençait à s’étirer sur ses lèvres :  
  
\- **Pas mal, pas mal… Mais si tu veux me convaincre il faudra y mettre plus de cœur…**  
  
Au moment où il disait ces paroles Ezarel remarqua la présence de Leiftan et se leva aussitôt pour l’accueillir. Valkyon à son tour se releva promptement et grommelant un vague « au revoir » au Chef des Absynthes dont le sourire s’étirait d’une oreille à l’autre, il sortit de la pièce d’un pas précipité. Leiftan, bien que toujours scotché par ce qu’il venait de voir, eut quand même le temps d’apercevoir le haut des oreilles du blandin qui était d’un éclatant rouge pivoine.  
  
\- **Hum… pardon si j’ai interrompu quelque chose** , toussota Leiftan, gêné.  
  
\- **Mais ne t’inquiète donc pas !** répliqua l’elfe avec son éternel sourire. **Qu’est ce qui t’amène en ces lieux, mon cher ami ?**  
  
Leiftan eut des difficultés à retrouver la raison pour laquelle il était venu mais lorsqu’il s’en souvint, ce fut avec soulagement qu’il laissa le flot de paroles enthousiastes du maître alchimiste éloigner son esprit de la scène dont il avait été témoin.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
La troisième fois fut à la bibliothèque. Il venait de terminer la rédaction d’un rapport et voulait profiter des derniers instants avant le dîner pour le donner à Ykhar et ne plus avoir à s’en soucier. En entrant dans la pièce, il surprit Nevra, qui semblait se cacher derrière des étagères, semblant signifier à quelqu’un son soutien. En tous cas, c’est ce que les deux pouces levés du Vampires indiquaient.  
  
Curieux, Leiftan s’approcha discrètement, mais pas assez pour que Nevra l’ignore. Le Chef des Ombres se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu’il vit arriver le Blond. Il l’enjoignit silencieusement à le rejoindre et Leiftan regarda ce que le Vampires espionnait. Il en perdit ses mots.  
  
Valkyon -toujours- se tenait à genoux -encore une fois- une main sur le cœur et l’autre tenant celle de Sylfe qui se tenait debout devant lui et le regardait d’un air confus. La jeune fille devait avoir été interrompue dans ses recherches au vu des livres laissés ouverts sur le bureau proche, et elle semblait aussi perplexe que Leiftan à cet instant. Ce fut le moment que Valkyon choisit pour se confesser avec une grandiloquence surprenante :  
  
- **Si j’ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence : permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d’effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser.** *  
  
A ces mots l’instant se figea. Leiftan vit tout au ralenti : comment les yeux de Sylfe s’écarquillèrent avec une incompréhension certaine alors que ses joues s’empourpraient, comment Valkyon se leva doucement, tirant sur le bras de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher de lui et surtout, surtout comment le rire contenu de Nevra explosa dans toute la pièce alors que le Vampires se tenait les côtes.  
  
Tout alors s’éclaira dans l’esprit de Leiftan. Et il se prit la tête dans la main tellement le comportement de Nevra l’affligeait. Bien évidemment l’explosion du Vampires brisa le charme de la scène et Valkyon eut vite fait de comprendre qu’il venait de s’être fait avoir. Droit comme un « i », il quitta la pièce, jetant au passage un regard désapprobateur au farceur. Sylfe, inquiète, ne tarda pas à le suivre mais non sans cracher un venimeux «crétin » à Nevra au passage, qui ne se remettait toujours pas de sa crise d’hilarité.  
  
Leiftan, secouant la tête demanda alors au dernier occupant de la pièce :  
  
\- **Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à te tenir, honnêtement ?**  
  
Un peu calmé, Nevra essuya une larme du coin de son œil et reprit contenance :  
  
\- **Si je l’avais laissé faire, ce grand nigaud aurait tout juste bredouillé un « tu me plais », et encore, si jamais il n’était pas resté pétrifié devant elle, avant de s’enfuir en courant. Maintenant, grâce à mon intervention, elle est parti à sa poursuite alors les choses vont mieux se passer.**  
  
\- **Mais oui, c’est ça, fais moi croire que tu fais ça par charité !** grimaça Leiftan.  
  
\- **Eh ! ils sont gagnants dans l’affaire** , répliqua Nevra d’un air vaguement offensé, **je tire seulement une juste rétribution de mon implication.**  
  
\- **Irrécupérable, t’es vraiment irrécupérable…** soupira le blond en se détournant.  
  
Oui, vraiment, Leiftan s’interrogeait sur la santé mentale de ses collègues. Surtout celle de Nevra en fait.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valkyon cite _Roméo et Juliette_ , traduit par Victor Hugo


	2. HURDALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si Sylfe emmenait les chefs de Garde à Ikea ? Rien ne peut arriver de grave ? Non ?

Sylfe soupira. Ce devait bien être la centième fois aujourd’hui mais elle ne pouvait plus s’en empêcher, c’était impossible vu les énergumènes avec qui elle se trouvait.  
**  
\- Chrome veux-tu bien poser ces vis s’il te plaît ? Et arrête de jouer avec mes outils tu veux ?**  
  
Le jeune garnement lâcha à contrecœur lesdites vis, un peu déçu ne pas pouvoir en apprendre plus sur ces drôles d’objets, si différents des clous simples qu’il connaissait. Mais son attention se détourna aussi vite lorsque Valkyon entra dans la pièce avec deux tasses à la main.   
  
Le jeune loup garou alla donc à sa rencontre, oreilles dressées et queue battante alors qu’il humait le contenu des tasses.  
  
Sylfe interpella le grand basané :  
\- **Ça y est ? Tu as vaincu la cafetière ?  
\- Oui, j’en suis venu à bout. Ça n’a pas été simple mais j’ai réussi à me faire un café et j’ai fait un chocolat pour Chrome. Par contre je n’ai toujours pas apprivoisé la, heu…, bouilloire… Désolé pour ton thé….**  
  
« J’espère que ma cuisine est intacte »songea Sylfe en se rappelant le tintamarre qui sortait de la pièce dix minutes auparavant.  
  
\- **Pas grave, je suis pas dispo pour le boire de toutes façons,** répondit-elle légèrement. **Tiens, soit chou, apporte moi la clé qui a glissé devant tes pieds Stp, j’en ai besoin pour la prochaine étape.**  
  
  
Le mot « chou » fit buguer un instant Valkyon qui se reprit vite néanmoins et lui passa l’outil en question, non sans tendre son bras à l‘extrême pour ne pas marcher sur les planches éparpillées au sol devant la jeune femme. Celle-ci remercia le guerrier et continua son ouvrage. Elle reprit la lecture de la notice et s’apprêtait à monter le deuxième pan de ce qui allait être prochainement une nouvelle commode pour son appartement.   
  
  
Pour être honnête elle galérait un peu. Lors de son emménagement c’était son père qui s’était chargé de monter les meubles, mais là elle devait se débrouiller seule. Parce que clairement ce n’était pas les Gardiens qui allaient l’aider. Mais alors pas du tout !  
  
  
Lorsqu’elle avait annoncé qu’il lui fallait une nouvelle commode pour y ranger les vêtements que Tacitamura et elle avaient achetés lors de leur dernière virée shopping, tous les garçons avaient décidé de l’accompagner. Le Succube avait alors proposé aux filles d’aller faire les boutiques en attendant, accompagnées par Jamon.   
  
Sylfe s’était donc retrouvée à Ikea avec la compagnie d’un elfe dictateur, d’un Vampires séducteur, d’un jeune Loup-Garou d’une curiosité insatiable et d’un guerrier faelien qui ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête dans cette foule. Evidemment, histoire de ne vraiment pas passer inaperçus, on était un samedi et foule y avait.  
  
  
La jeune femme avait rapidement déchanté. Si les sortilèges les faisant passer pour des Humains fonctionnaient parfaitement, courtoisie de l’elfe et du Succube, leurs comportements, eux, étaient clairement source d’étonnement pour les badauds. Ce jour-là Sylfe aurait rêvé d’être invisible ou même de disparaître sous terre.   
  
  
« C’est pas possible, je ne connais pas ces gars là » avait-elle pensé en se faisant toute petite alors qu’ils se donnaient en spectacle. Déjà leurs apparences. Même habillés à la mode Humaine, ils appartenaient clairement à un autre standing et détonait dans la foule : entre un grand baraque basané aux cheveux blancs, un jeune gamin surexcité mais prometteur avec ses cheveux noirs et sa mèche rouge qui le rendait un brin rebelle, la grande perche aux longs cheveux bleus, qui certes électriques, rendaient pas mal avec sa tenue et finalement, le pire de tous, le borgne séducteur qui charmait tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Si Sylfe s’était habituée avec le temps à leurs apparences insolites, ce n’était pas le cas de la foule alentours.  
  
Et puis, chose qui avait échappé à la jeune fille dans le feu de l’action, ils ne connaissaient pas le monde Humain et ses commodités, et donc s’émerveillaient de tout. En gros elle s’était retrouvée en compagnie d’un groupe de quatre grands gamins. BG mais gamins. Elle avait même souhaité pouvoir les tenir en laisse tellement ils étaient dissipés dans le magasin.  
  
  
Entre Chrome qui l’interpellait à tout va pour lui demander « c’est quoi ça ? » « Ça sert à quoi ? » « Oh t’as vu, ça ? C’est dingue ! » et qui essayait tout ce qu’il pouvait, c'est-à-dire ouvrant les portes des meubles en exposition, sautant sur lits et canapés, s’asseyant partout et courant dans tous les sens ; Nevra qui essayait de draguer toutes les filles qu’il croisait, quitte à prendre des poses suggestives sur les lits ; Valkyon, complètement paumé, qui certes la suivait sans un mot mais se retrouvait régulièrement coincé par une foule de filles très intéressées et finalement SM (Sa Majesté) Ezarel, qui avait décidé que c’était lui qui les guiderait et s’était approprié le plan et la liste de meubles à voir et qui chargeait dans la foule comme un général en campagne ; Sylfe ne savait plus ce qui l’avait le plus agacé.  
  
  
Au bout de 7 min dans le magasin, Sylfe était prête à rentrer chez elle et se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait eu l’idée farfelue de les inviter à l’accompagner. Oh comme Tacitamura devait se marrer de son côté ! Sylfe l’avait bien vue avec son sourire en coin, alors qu’elle les regardait partir à l’arrêt de bus. Le Succube lui avait souhaité « bonne chance » et elle n’avait pas tout de suite compris. Comme elle regrettait !  
  
  
Bref, elle avait pris le parti de laisser Nevra et Chrome seuls, à la condition qu’ils ne cassent rien, puis prenant un Valkyon, très embarrassé mais pas vraiment contre, par la main indiquant clairement aux autres femelles « Propriété privée », elle avait suivi SM Ezarel avec son mètre ruban jusqu’à obtenir satisfaction dans sa recherche. Tous les trois avaient donc progressé sans trop de heurts jusqu’aux réserves où Valkyon avait enfin trouvé une utilité : Sylfe était bien contente de mettre ses muscles à contribution.  
  
  
Bien sûr après le passage en caisse il avait fallu qu’elle retourne chercher les deux zigotos restés perdus à l’étage, seule bien sûr, parce qu’il était hors de question que SM Ezarel se déplace pour demander au bas-peuple de se magner l’arrière train et que Valkyon était bien mieux dehors avec les deux paquets. Elle avait retrouvé Chrome dans la section des touts petits en train de s’émerveiller devant les jouets comme n’importe quel gosse. Evidemment, malgré avoir été pris sur le fait, il dénia s’être intéressé aux peluches, mais cela fit sourire Sylfe.  
  
En revanche, retrouver Nevra fut autrement plus fastidieux. Non pas qu’il fut difficile à trouver (on repérait de loin l’attroupement qui l’entourait) mais plutôt parce qu’il fut difficile de désamorcer la situation délicate dans laquelle cette andouille s’était fourrée (ben ouais, on ne drague pas impunément la petite amie de quelqu’un d’autre devant lui sans en payer les conséquences). Bien que Sylfe savait parfaitement que quelle que soit la force du rugbyman en face du Vampires, ce dernier gagnerait haut la main sans avoir l’air de se fatiguer, elle ne voulait pas qu’un accident ne survienne et elle avait dû s’interposer entre l’idiot et le petit ami vexé pour calmer le jeu.  
  
Heureusement le retour avait été plus calme : ils commençaient à s’habituer aux transports en commun et elle avait réussi à les caser au fond et loin de la foule. Mais arrivés à nouveau à l’appartement Sylfe s’était rendu compte qu’il lui en manquait un. Par elle-ne-savait-quel-moyen, Sa Majesté s’était volatilisée et sans moyen de communication il lui était impossible de savoir où il était.  
  
\- **Ne t’inquiète pas** , lui avait répondu Nevra. **Il est pas impotent non plus, il retrouvera son chemin va !**  
  
Ce faisant elle se retrouvait à l’instant présent. Chrome, surexcité tournait en rond de pièce en pièce, touchant, regardant tout ce qu’il trouvait, et ce malgré avoir inspecté l’ensemble de l’appartement six fois depuis qu’il était arrivé. Valkyon s’était bien proposé de l’aider mais confronté à la notice que ne lui parlait pas et aux outils qu’il ne maîtrisait pas plus, Sylfe avait rapidement renvoyé le jeune homme car sa bonne volonté ne l’aidait pas du tout.  
  
Quant à Nevra… Ce dernier avait pris ses aises sur le canapé et feuilletait tranquillement le programme TV après avoir éparpillé une demi douzaine de magazines sur la table basse à côté d’un verre de vin qu’il était allé se servir un peu plus tôt. Allongé de tout son long, une main sous la joue pour soutenir sa tête, le Vampires semblait absorbé dans sa lecture, tendant de temps en temps le bras pour aller chercher son verre. Au moins, il était silencieux et calme.   
  
Bref Sylfe frôlait un peu la crise de nerfs, là et soupira à nouveau avant de reprendre sa tâche.  
  
  
Ce n’est que deux heures, et une remise en place de Chrome plus tard, que Sylfe put enfin contempler d’un air satisfait le résultat de son dur labeur. Elle rangea ses outils et demanda à Chrome de descendre les cartons dans le local des poubelles pendant que Valkyon et elle-même déplaçaient la commode montée dans sa chambre.  
  
Alors que le meuble était définitivement installé, Sylfe rayonnante se tourna vers Valkyon qui lui remit tendrement une mèche folle derrière l’oreille.  
  
\- **Une fille aussi débrouillarde que toi devrait crouler sous les prétendants** , constata-t-il alors que la jeune femme restait muette de stupeur. **Mais pour être honnête, je préfère que les choses restent comme elles sont…  
  
\- Qu’est ce…**  
  
Mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnette. Se détournant non sans rougir du Chef des Obsidiennes, elle alla ouvrir. Chrome avait visiblement accueilli les filles et Jamon au bas de l’immeuble et ils revenaient avec les bras chargés de paquets de toutes tailles. Les faisant entrer ils allèrent envahir son salon et Sylfe constata alors l’absence de Tacitamura.  
  
Elle interrogea Miiko :  
\- **Où est Tacitamura ?  
  
\- Je ne sais pas. Son truc appelé « téléphone » a fait du bruit et elle est partie. De ce que j’ai compris il était question de « police » et d’Ezarel.  
  
\- WHAT !!!!?**  
  
Sylfe se mit à paniquer. Et quand on panique, le cerveau s’invente un nombre incroyable de situations improbables.   
  
Elle imagina Ezarel mort, blessé, prisonnier car il a voulu prendre quelque chose mais sans argent pour le payer il a été considéré comme un voleur et d’autres choses encore. Sans compter qu’avec le caractère explosif de SM il était clair que celui-ci avait dû froisser quelqu’un, de la police ou non.  
  
Aucun des gardiens présents dans son appartement n’avait l’air franchement perturbé par la disparition de l’elfe, et même si celui-ci n’était pas très apprécié Sylfe trouva qu’ils étaient un peu sans-cœur. Alors elle se rongea les sangs à leur place. Ce n’est que distraitement qu’elle écouta le récit de la virée d’Alajéa, Ykhar, Miiko, Jamon et Tacitamura et elle regarda à peine les tenues que ces dernières avaient trouvées.  
  
  
Un coup de téléphone de Tacitamura la libéra de toutes ses inquiétudes. D’après le Succube, Ezarel avait été intéressé par la médiathèque et il était sorti du bus pour y aller. Bien sûr lorsqu’il avait voulu se désaltérer à un café après ça et qu’il n’avait pas pu payer la police avait été appelée. Mais maintenant la démone avait réglé le problème et ils n’allaient pas tarder à revenir.  
  
20 minutes plus tard le Succube venait récupérer tout ce petit monde et ils s’en allèrent gaiement. Valkyon traîna un peu en arrière et après avoir hésité il lui fit un rapide baisemainbaiser sur la joue en lui disant « Merci pour aujourd’hui » avant de rejoindre à la hâte ses camarades.  
  
Lorsque Sylfe les regarda partir par la fenêtre de sa cuisine, elle fut persuadée de voir le regard braqué sur elle de Tacitamura, accompagné d’un sourire amusé. Vraiment cette journée lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.  
Elle reçut un texto qui lui fit détourner le regard.  
  
 _Tacitamura_ – Franchement t’aurais dû prendre la MALM  
  
 _Sylfe_ – Dsl je préfère la HURDALE ;p  
  
 _Tacitamura_ – Mouais. Au moins la journée n’a pas été perdue pour tout le monde ;)  
  
 _Sylfe_ – No comment.  
  
Puis elle jeta son téléphone sur le canapé avant de le suivre et alors qu’elle plongeait la tête dans l’un de ses coussins, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Valkyon n’était pas insensible ! Elle étouffa un gloussement et finalement épuisée, elle s’endormit.  



End file.
